


Dress Up

by LoserLife592



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserLife592/pseuds/LoserLife592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey I don't know what your ships with carlos are or how the prompting something for the minifics are supposed to go but either jay/carlos with jay letting carlos play with his hair or ben/carlos with ben beasting out like his dad and carlos being a little scared because of the whole fear of dogs thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Ben supressed a chuckle as he quietly crept up behind Carlos, who facing the other way on one of the outside benches with a textbook in his hands. The school was putting on a play about his father’s curse and how he’d broken it and Ben was, naturally, cast to play his father. This meant that he had to dress up to look like his father had when he was ‘The Beast’. The costume and make-up crew of the school’s theater department had done a pretty good job of imitating how his father had looked at the time. So good, in fact, that Ben had decided to test people’s reactions to it. Hence why he was sneaking up on an oblivious Carlos right now.

When he was close enough, Ben took in a deep breath before jumping in front of the younger boy and letting out a loud roar. Carlos shrieked loudly and flailed his arms before toppling over and onto the grass below. Ben laughed at the reaction before he realized that Carlos was whimpering and still trying to scramble away from him.

With a start, Ben remembered Carlos’ reaction to his father’s changing statue and that he had only recently gotten over his fear of dogs. A fear that Ben had probably just brought back with a vengeance. Shit.

“Oh!” He cried as he moved to help Carlos up. Carlos cried out loud when he saw Ben coming towards him and scrambled back further until his back was plastered against a nearby tree. Ben stopped instantly. “Carlos,” he started carefully, “it’s just me, Ben. This is all just a costume. I didn’t mean to scare you. Well, this much at least.”

Carlos just eyed him cautiously as his breathing started to slow down from its previous hyperventilating state. “Ben?” He asked breathlessly.

Ben nodded as he took a tentative step towards the other boy. “Yeah, it’s me.”

Carlos nodded slowly. He didn’t move from against the tree but his shoulders began to relax slightly. Then suddenly he jump up and away from the tree as he cleared his throat. “Right. Yes.” He said loudly, eyes jumping around, “Of course it’s just you. I knew that. I was just, you know, playing along and stuff.”

Ben nodded and cracked a small smile. “Of course.”

Carlos nodded again as he made his way back over to his bag and fallen textbook. He picked them up quickly before standing in front of Ben and carefully meeting his eyes. “You, um, look kind of cute with all the,” he gestured at his own face, “fur and stuff. Sort of.”

Ben grinned fully. “Thanks. And sorry for scaring you.”

Carlos huffed and swatted his arm before walking off. Ben just grinned wider as he ambled off to find Chad and ‘test’ him as well.


End file.
